


In Your Arms

by WritingsoftheRainbow



Category: She-Ra and the Princesses of Power (2018)
Genre: F/F, Fluff, Gay, Happy times, Kisses, Short, Sweet, i just want these two to be happy together, oneshots, that's all I ask, very gay
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-04-12
Updated: 2019-04-12
Packaged: 2020-01-11 23:45:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,141
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18434600
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WritingsoftheRainbow/pseuds/WritingsoftheRainbow
Summary: “Nothing really bad can happen as long as we have each other.”And for once, Adora was right.





	In Your Arms

**Author's Note:**

> Hey, everyone! So, because there’s a lot of angst for this ship, and reasonably so, I wanted to write something fluffy. So here it is, a series of fluffy stories that will probably be unrelated to each other, but all of them will be very gay and Catradora-based. If there does happen to be a bit of angst, rest assured it will be followed up by comfort and reconciliation fluff. Enjoy!

“There is no way I'm getting in there,” Catra said, taking a step back from the white bathtub lying in front of her. 

“It’s really not that bad, you know,” Adora assured her. “It’s actually kind of nice.” Catra face remains set in a firm expression of _oh hell no,_ not any more convinced.

“But it’s _water,_ ” Catra retorted. “And you’re just sitting in it and cleaning yourself. You know how much I hated the showers in the Horde, what makes you think this would be any better?”

“Well, the bathrooms in Brightmoon are cleaner, for one,” Adora replied. She took a step towards Catra, who seemed insistent on not even stepping foot into the bathroom. Adora sighed, resisting the urge to roll her eyes. For the most part, Adora cherished her girlfriend’s cat-like tendencies. Adora found the rumbling purr that would spill from Catra’s lips when they kissed one another absolutely adorable, as well as how fixated Catra was by bright lights. Although this side of being a magicat was a little annoying to deal with, Adora still found it endearing.

“Alright, I’ll make you a deal. If you take a bath _willingly,_ then…” Adora paused, thinking over what she had to offer. “Then I’ll give you a kiss.”

Catra stared at Adora for a moment, before letting out a laugh.

“Come on, you’ll have to do better than that,” she replied, crossing her arms and grinning. Adora huffed.

“I thought you liked kissing me,” she said. Catra’s eyes softened, her body becoming a little less tense.

“Of course I do,” she answered. That smirk Adora was so familiar with reappeared on Catra’s face. “But I can kiss you whenever.” Catra took a few slinking steps toward Adora, the look in her eyes much more playful than it had a few moments ago.

“Make it a little _more_ than a kiss, and you’ve got yourself a deal.” It took Adora a moment to process what she said, eyes locked with Catra’s half-lidded gaze. Even now, that voice still sent chills down Adora’s spine. At least she didn’t break out the ‘Hey Adora’ card: if she did, then they’d probably end up in the bedroom instead of the bathtub.

Adora nodded. Catra grinned, and with that she walked past her and stood in front of the tub. Catra’s hands gripped the hem of her shirt, beginning to pull it up before pausing and turning to look at Adora, one eyebrow raised.

“Are you just going to keep staring at me, or…?” At the question, Adora snapped out of whatever trance she was in, blood rushing to her cheeks.

“Uh, yeah, I’ll just, um, I’ll leave,” she says, stumbling over her own words before turning and walking out of the bathroom, closing the door behind her. Adora walked down the hall and into her room, flopping onto her bed and picking up the book she had left on it.

Glimmer had given the book to Adora a few weeks ago, and she told her the stories in it were called fairy tales. They talked of a world without magic, a world without the Rebellion or the Horde. In fact, Adora’s not sure if they even take place on Etheria at all. But they were fun nonetheless, with the stories of knights and bravery, royalty and kindness. Adora had already finished it, but after Catra had appeared at Brightmoon’s doorstep and joined the Rebellion, there was one fairy tale that piqued Adora’s interest.

Two people had fallen in love, but shortly after realizing it, they were torn apart by a worldwide war. Despite attempts to communicate, the pair were on opposing sides, so the chance of a reunion was virtually nonexistent. After six long years, the war finally ceased, and when the two finally saw each other after all that time, their meeting was nothing short of emotional, filled with passion and a heartfelt relief that the other had made it through. When Adora was reading it for the second time, she couldn’t help but compare the two lovers to herself and Catra. Aside from imagining herself in the place of a brave knight and Catra in the place of the maiden she was saving, Adora really liked the pictures, too.

Adora was in the middle of reading the war story for the fourth time when a sudden weight fell on her, making her nearly drop the book. She glanced down to see Catra, who had flopped onto Adora and was lying across her stomach. She had put on the same outfit as before, and it occured to Adora that she should really get Catra some more clothes than just her three Horde outfits. Adora sat up, playfully shoving Catra off of her.

“So, how was the bath?” She asked. Catra shrugged with an air of nonchalance.

“It was okay. I still prefer the shower, though.” Adora nodded, giving her a smile. 

"Well, at least you tried it," she said. Adora was about to shut her book and put it aside when it caught Catra's gaze.

  
“What’s that?” she asked, and without waiting for an answer, snatched it from Adora’s hands. As her eyes began scanning the page, Adora tried in vain to grab the book back from Catra, who was continuously moving so that it was out of her girlfriend’s reach. A smirk spread across Catra’s face.

“This is so sappy,” Catra said, shutting the book and tossing it back to Adora, who fumbled the catch a little before holding it close to her chest. “But then again, I didn’t expect any less from a dork like you,” Catra added with a grin. Adora smile, giving Catra a little jab with her elbow.

“Yeah, but you love it,” Adora teased. Catra gave her a light shove, still grinning.

“Of course I do, you idiot.” Adora’s smile only grew brighter. This was the Catra she knew, the Catra she loved, the Catra who would curl up with her in their bunk bed back int he Fright Zone just because the Catra who spoke tease fluently, the Catra who would let her guard down around Adora, and Adora only. It had been so long since those times, too long, and to see Catra laughing and playing and just being so _her_ after all this time was more than Adora could have ever asked for.

Once their laughter died down, the pair were lying side by side, a smile adorning their features. Catra turned on her side to face Adora, her smile shifting to something more playful to accompany half-lidded eyes and raised eyebrows.

“So, now that I fulfilled my end of the bargain, I think it’s time for you to do the same,” she said. Adora, with her head turned to look at Catra, smiled, leaning closer to her.

“I think I manage that.”

 

**Author's Note:**

> Let me know what you thought, and if you have any ideas for something you'd like to see from me, or any prompts you've got, please tell me those as well. Don't forget to drop a kudos if you enjoyed, thanks for reading, and enjoy your day!


End file.
